


Love For Blood

by cammi_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Hermione Granger, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Biting, Creature Inheritance, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Fluff and Angst, Good Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Mating, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Multi, Vampire Bites, Vampire Draco Malfoy, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammi_writes/pseuds/cammi_writes
Summary: What if Narcissa was a purebred veela and Lucius was a vampire? What if Draco was born as the rare half-veela, half-vampire duo? What if Draco was to only be able to feed off werewolves? What if he changed the entire war because the universe threw him a wicked curveball no one was expecting?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	1. Prologue

'How did I get here?' Draco questioned himself as he held his wand to Voldemort's throat. His mind racked for answers. He looked at the boy in Hagrid's large arms with tears pouring down his face. He almost looked peaceful. 'Why did I let you out of my sight?' His face softened for a second, anger replaced with agony. He shook it away, training his eyes back to Voldemort. Voldemort's eyes were calculating, as though he wasn't seconds from dying. He looked as though given a challenging question from a professor.

"Draco..." He looked past Voldemort to see his mother. She had thick tears running down her fair cheeks, she was reaching out to him. The only thing holding her back from coming forward was his father's arms that were tightly coiled around her waist. His father's face was twisted in agony. He knew that they knew.

"What are you doing Mr. Malfoy? I'd ask you would lower your wand," Voldemort addressed him calmly. Draco pressed his wand harder to Voldemort's neck in rebellion, his jaw clenched. "Fine then, have it you're way."

Voldemort backed up a few paces and raised his wand. Realizing what was about to happen, Draco glanced at the raven-haired boy in Hagrid's arms. He mouthed 'I love you,' as though he would receive it. As though the wind would carry the message to Harry; where ever his mind is.

He focused back on Voldemort, raising his wand higher. 'How did I get here?' His mind asked again. Was it because of his father's original devotion to Voldemort? Was it because of the strength and courage his mother installed him since he was four? Was it because of the genocide Voldemort reined on earth? No, it was because he turned 16.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco smiled at the calendar. 'Two weeks till I turn 16.' He pulled a baby blue sweater over his head. He zipped the fly of the black skinny jeans he had thrown on. He was too lazy to bother with his hair; it's his own house anyway.

He rushed down the stairs to the breakfast that waited for him at the long dining table. Something that wasn't as welcoming as the delicious food the house-elves had laid out. His father, who was usually at work three hours before breakfast, sat in front of Draco's seat. He sneered at the obvious muggle outfit and messy hair.

"What are you wearing? Have you heard of the invention of the comb?" Lucius spit. Draco coughed.

"Uhh...Blaise bought me clothes for Christmas last year. He said I looked nice in them," Draco answered shyly, "I forgot to comb my hair, it's the middle of summer, on a weekend."

"Please tell Zabini to refrain from buying you such clothes. You have perfectly fine clothes in your three closets," Lucius narrowed his eyes, "Remember to comb that hair, weekend or not." Draco nodded as he sat in the chair across from his father. He heard the clicking of heels come from the kitchen.

"Oh Lucius, his clothes look fine. His hair is gonna fall out if he applies a gallon of hair gel to it every day anyway," Narcissa chuckled as she set the teapot in the middle of the table and took her seat beside Lucius.

"Are you encouraging this behavior?" Lucius looked indignantly at Narcissa, "This is not a laughing matter Cissa! This is the first step of rebellion! What's next? He runs off with blood traders like his cousin Sirius did? It is unacceptable!" He replied to his wife who was trying to stifle giggles.

"With all due respect, it's a sweater and jeans, father," Draco stated. Lucius became red, clearly outnumbered, and opened his mouth to protest. Narcissa promptly stuffed a croissant in his mouth, shaking her head. Draco tried to stifle his laughter at the indignant look on his father's face.

"Now, before your father explodes, we are here due to an urgent matter in need of discussing." Narcissa went serious towards the end. The laughs died in Draco's throat as he saw the urgency in his mother's eyes. His father had finished the croissant and nodded solemnly.

"Now, listen carefully Draco, remember when we went to Saint Mungo's?" Narcissa asked. Draco nodded, "Well, you know how I and your father have creature blood?" Narcissa looked to Draco in question.

"Yes, you are veela and father is a vampire. Which cancels out my creature blood, correct?" Draco looked in between his parents.

"Well, yes. Most of the time that is the case, but this is...different," Lucius added, "You see when we went to Saint Mungo's, we went to get your blood tested to make sure. Your creature blood is active, Draco."

"What are you talking about? That's impossible, isn't it?" Draco looked to his mother in shock. She shook her head softly.

"There is a 10% chance of a veela and vampire child being active. The blood infuses," Narcissa looked at the confusion on Draco's face, " You will get better information from Severus, you're meeting with him at three. I can tell you that you are very rare," Narcissa sighed, not wanting to state what else she knew.

"Wait, 10% can't make me too rare...right?" Draco looked to his parents in question. Lucius sighed.

"You see, you're rare because most don't survive. You have special...requirements," Draco raised his eyebrows, "You need blood as all vampires do, but the twist is that you can only feed on werewolves. You won't need as much blood as regular vampires, but you still require it at least once a month," Lucius finished looking at Draco sadly. Draco's eyes widened considerably.

"Isn't that dangerous? They could bite me! Not to mention I have months till school and I don't know any werewolves!" Draco's voice filled with panic and his heart began to beat faster. 'This is it, I am going to die. Why me?' Draco thought in fear.

"You don't have to drink while they are changed or even from them directly. We actually have a werewolf willing to donate his blood until your school year starts," Narcissa smiled down at her and Lucius's intertwined hands-on the table, as though remembering a memory.

"The only werewolf we kno- is it Lupin?" Draco's voice hardened.

"Yes, I reached out to Remus and Sirius. Remus wanted to help; you are his cousin in law," Narcissa replied softly, "They are truly generous, you would die without that blood, Draco."

"Y-yes, but we couldn't have just bought blood as father does?" Draco stuttered.

"Werewolf blood is extremely rare, enough to get you to school at the bare minimum would cost us three of this house, something we simply don't have," Lucius sighed. This was the first time Draco had ever heard of money running short, then again the Manor was extremely expensive.

"Okay, can we just eat breakfast now?" Draco sighed. They nodded sadly at their son's frown. They ate in silence. Draco finished and excused himself to his room. Draco decided to read till Severus came. He thought of the book he wanted and held out his hand. He watched as the book sored from the bookshelf without hesitation. Draco was a lot more powerful than most thought. He could perform almost seamless wandless magic and his wand only magnified his power tenfold. He sighed and opened the novel and read in silence at the time ticked by.

After hours of silence with occasional bathroom breaks and a snack brought up by the elves, three had finally arrived and a house-elf had informed him of Severus waiting for him in the Manor's potions lab. He closed the book with a heavy sigh and flicked back to its spot on the bookshelf with his hand and walked to the potion lab with heavy shoulders. He opened the door of the potion lab that was already quickly filling with steam as Severus brewed. Severus nodded to him as he entered, patting the lab stool beside him. Draco sat beside Severus and looked at the potion. It was too early to tell what potion it was but you could tell it was being brewed correctly. Draco looked over to his godfather.

"You wanted to see me?" Draco said lightly in case Severus was too focused on the potion. Severus gave the potion a few rough stirs clockwise before answering.

"Yes, we need to talk about your...issue. We have time seeing as this potion needs to sit for four and a half hours." Severus looked over at Draco. "So I take it your parent explained the most important details?" Draco nodded firmly. "Good, so do you have any questions?"

"Yes. Firstly, what will I look like exactly?" Draco asked steadily.

"Your features will be enhanced and you will have an alluring aura from being veela. Your eyes will probably brighten and glow when feeling strong emotions. You'll have your wings, retractable like your mothers. Your canines will be longer. Those are probably the only initial changes, maybe a change in height and mass. Most importantly though, when you get thirsty, your eyes will get blood red. The thirstier you get, the more the red will pollute your iris. This means you will have to use charms to hide it," Snape answered fully. Draco nodded again.

"Now, my mother and father are mated, does that mean that I have a mate?" Draco asked.

"Ah yes, you will. The thing about people like you is that you are usually mated to a werewolf in the first place. However, since werewolves are so few and far between some have to mate with a human and have to find a way to obtain werewolf blood," Severus replied. Draco sighed.

"So I may be totally screwed?" Draco asked putting his head in his hands.

"Maybe," Severus's lips curled into a playful grin.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Draco's birthday. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore just went home. Draco was a bit dizzy from them breaking into his father's Firewhiskey. He stumbled into bed after stripping from his jeans; planning to sleep in his grey sweater with his boxers. A small sigh escaped him after curling up in his blankets. He was out in seconds.

Draco woke up in searing pain. His mouth and back felt as though there was something ripping through him. He ripped the sweater from his body. It was almost like fire and ice were chasing each other through his veins. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. His mouth was in so much pain that he couldn't pry it open. Draco held his back in pain. It felt almost as though his vertebrae were inverting. He moved his hands upward towards his shoulder blades until he felt two hard, drenched knobs protruding from his back. He looked at his hands to see blood. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening. In a normal situation like this, he would have called his parents. However, it was the middle of the night and he reeked of alcohol from before. He didn't exactly want to be beaten at the moment.

He growled as another wave of pain washed over him. The pain had put him on his hands and knees. His mouth opened against his will as his canines were lengthed. The ripping of his back increased. So he sat in consistent pain for three hours before it eased. The ease took away the ripping, but an ache was left in its place. He heard a slight flutter and smiled. He walked to his full body mirror.

He smirked lightly. He was two inches taller at least. His shoulders were broadened and his muscles were beefier. Gorgeous pearl-white wings protruded from his back, the tips frosty blue. He smiled at the strong canines. It was his eyes that put him off. It wasn't like Snape said. He had only been fully transformed for a few minutes at most, and his iris' were flooded with blood red. It was a good look; Draco just wasn't expecting it.

He shook his head and decided to rid himself of dried blood and the scent of alcohol. He lightly turned on the shower, making sure the stream of water didn't touch or ruffle his wings. He sighed in relief as the water dulled the leftover pain to faint to a slight ache. The water washed over his new features with a relieving sensation. He washes the smell off of him with vanilla body wash. He gently weaved his shampoo covered fingers through his hair. He washed it out as he thought of the day ahead. He turned the knob to the water and got his towel and dried himself carefully.

He folded his wings softly and put a pure white sweater over them. He pulled on the everyday jeans and made his way to the breakfast table. He had forgotten his pigmented eyes until he heard his mother gasp when she looked at them.

"Draco, your eyes..." Narcissa breathed as he sat down. His father was also seated at the table.

"Yeah...Sev said that my eyes would only be like this if I was hungry. Which is what I don't understand, I just changed last night. How am I hungry?" Draco tilted his head in question.

"Odd, I'll owl Severus after Breakfast," Lucius stated simply and nodded towards Narcissa. She walked elegantly. She emerged after a few minutes holding a vile of red.

"Drink, Draco," she whispered, holding out the vile. He quickly realized what the red liquid was. He nodded and slowly took the vile from his mother. He opened it with hesitation. The smell reached his nose and he, all of a sudden, could feel how hungry he really was. He felt almost a primal urge come over him. He downed the red liquid in four gulps. It soothed his burning throat. His eyes fluttered slowly and his parents watched as the red drained from his iris'. Draco tilted his head forward again, a calm to him he rarely possessed. His face was relaxed and there was a slight red tint to the crease of Draco's lips. He placed the empty vile onto the table gently. His mother looked worried.

"Draco? Are you okay, sweetheart?" Narcissa questioned in concern. Draco nodded slowly.

"Fine, mother," Draco replied dully as though he was shutting down. He sat in silence as his parents watched him in worry. "Excuse me, I'm not particularly hungry," Draco sighed, pushing away his plate before walking slowly to his room. He pushed through the door and collapsed onto his bed. His parents showed in the doorway a short time later.

"What's wrong with him, Lucius?" Narcissa whispered.

"He's exhausted, Cissa. He was in agonizing pain for hours straight. Not to mention he took his first drink of blood. It puts you out of it..." Lucius replied to his wife in a whisper. She nodded solemnly. Lucius wrapped his arms around his wife softly. "Our little boy...Cissa," Lucius voice hit a tremor, "I'm so proud of him."

"I know, Lucius. He is truly beautiful," Narcissa stepped out of Lucius's arms and stepped forward. She laid a soft blanket over Draco and kissed his forehead. 'I love you' she mouthed. She walked back to the doorway. She took Lucius's hand and walked from the room, shutting the door lightly behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

It was August now. Draco smiled as he marked the day off the calendar before folding it and gently putting it in his trunk. He then proceeded to put a set of undershirts, sweaters, and skinny jeans in his trunk, neatly folded. He packed his thick textbooks.

"Draco!" Narcissa called up, "We have to go!"

"Okay, mother!" Draco called back. He shut and locked his trunk. He picked it up easily and ran down the stairs. Narcissa smiled at him lightly and held out her elbow. Draco took it and felt the feel of apparition surround him. He opened his eyes to be greeted by the familiar sight of Platform 9 3/4. He set down his trunk and said his goodbyes to his mother. She kissed his cheek lightly.

"Be strong, Draco. You are what haunts their nightmares and don't be afraid to remind them of that," Narcissa whispered, cupping Draco's cheek with her hand. He nodded solemnly. She pulled him into a tight hug before waving him off. He picked up his trunk and walked onto the train. He hadn't been there for two minutes looking for a compartment before someone ran into him. The person clutched to his sweater to keep balance. He looked down when they didn't release.

"Hmm...Potter. You're a klutz and gawking," Draco smirked when he saw Harry Potter feeling his shoulders and staring into his chest blankly with his round glasses crooked on his face. His head snapped up and red dusted his tan cheeks. He quickly detached himself from Draco. He coughed.

"Trying to get through, Malfoy," Harry grumbled, straightening his glasses and slid around Malfoy's shoulder. Draco kept his grin and shook his head. 'Leave it to Potter' Draco thought as he looked for his compartment. He found it after about two more minutes. However, he kept looking seeing as it has been contaminated. He didn't want to sit in a seat while Pansy snogged some random girl while shirtless. Pansy is bi, so it didn't surprise Draco.

He sighed, sinking into an empty compartment. He sat in a corner and pulled a book from his trunk before tucking it away. He flipped to the bookmark with his thumb. He read for a few minutes before the door slammed open. 'Will I never get peace?' Draco sighed marking and closing the novel.

"Oi! Mate! I found an empty-Malfoy," Weasel went irritated at the end, his flaming red hair wild on top of his head. He sighed and plopped down on the opposite side of the cart. Harry's head popped in confused.

"Ron? What is wr-Malfoy," Harry's face scrunched up as he huffed and sat beside Ron. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that is my name. Is there a reason you've intruded?" Draco asked looking between them. Weasel hesitated before answering.

"There were no other carts. Usually 'Mione has a seat first thing for the three of us, be she got...uhm...preoccupied," Weasel began to cough frantically near the end. Harry sighed and patted the ginger's back softly. Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"Preoccupied? You mean Granger got a shag? Who's the guy?" Draco leaned forward, genuinely interested. Weasel went into another coughing fit and Harry sighed.

"It's not a guy," Harry said simply. Draco looked flabbergasted. Then he realized something.

"Was this girl shirtless?" Draco asked. "No, I'm not a perv, but I might have seen the girl," Draco rolled his eyes at the glare he got from Harry.

"Y-yes," Weasel was still coughing. Draco nodded with a smirk. Pansy and Granger, isn't that a duo and a ticking time bomb.

"What, exactly, is wrong with Weasel?" Draco asked Harry. Harry chuckled lightly.

"It was unexpected, that's all..." Harry smiled lightly. He sighed and looked over Draco. His eyes lingered before looking to the compartment door that had just opened.

"Would you boys like anything from the trolly?" the witch pushing the cart asked lightly. Ron practically jumped up and Harry shook his head laughing while standing up. He placed a few gallons on the cart.

"We'll need six of each," Harry chuckled. Ronald smirked and took the snacks in his arms as if they were a baby. Draco shook his head.

"You two are insane; you are going to have a heart attack," Draco frowned slightly as Ronald tore open a chocolate frog. Harry shrugged.

"We haven't died yet," Harry winked subconsciously. He continued as though it never happened. Draco sighed and open his novel back up. He drifted off as the light conversation surrounded him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Malfoy...Malfoy!"

"MALFOY! DRACO!"

Draco's eyes shot open. A messy-haired Potter hovered over him; his hands on Draco's shoulders from shaking him awake.

"Dear Merlin, is it a pureblood thing to sleep like the dead? You and Ron both are a tragedy to wake up," Harry laughed, backing away enough for Draco to sit up. "We're almost there, so you might wanna get your school robes on." Draco nodded and got his robes from his trunk and changed. It was just their shirts; not to mention that they change in front of other guys all the time because they live in dormitories.

He was slipping on his robe when he felt the train slow to a stop. He grabbed his trunk and began to exit the cart when a hand grabbed his arm. He turned around to see Potter looking down shyly. "What is it, Potter?" Draco asked.

"You see...um...Hermione kinda always ties my tie for me, because I can't really do it my self. As you can see, Ron's trash at it too," They both looked over to where Ron was tying his tie like a shoe, "So, I was wondering if maybe you'll tie it for me?" Harry asked with hopeful eyes. Draco rolled his eyes as he began to tie Harry's tie.

"Fucking Gryffindors..." Draco mumbled as he pulled the tie tight. He nodded in satisfaction with his work.

"Thank you, Malfoy," Harry smiled then looked down at the tie, " Wow, you're way better at this than 'Mione."

"No shit, I've been wearing them every day since the day I was born," Malfoy chuckled, "Let's go before we're late for the feast." Draco picked up his trunk and began to leave the train. He found the carriage Pansy was in after a while and sighed. "Thank Merlin, you have a shirt on."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Pansy gasped.

"Look, simply stating that making out half-naked while on a train of kids can get you put on the muggle pedophile list," Draco laughed as Pansy squawked.

"How did you know?!" Pansy screeched.

"The door was unlocked and I was looking for you. By the way, I'm not the only one that walked in on you." Pansy looked at Draco in rage.

"Who do I need to dispose of?" Pansy said, twitching.

"I've heard Potter's pretty hard to dispose of, so have fun with that," Draco chuckled as he pulled out his book and began reading as Pansy verbally plotted Potter's demise the entire trip to the castle.

"Then I'll-oh, we're here," Pansy smiled as she skipped off the wagon. Draco shook his head as he closed his book and followed Satan- *cough* Pansy to the Great Hall. They sat in front of Blaise at the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Draco, Pans, what's up?" Blaise smiled.

"Not much, just ready to start another year of brain cell loss," Draco laughed.

"Honestly, I mean I actually learned nothing last year. Ms. Umbitch didn't even let us use fucking wands in Defence! WE ARE WIZARDS AND WITCHES! For Merlin's sake, that woman gets me fired up!" Pansy calmed down a little bit after realizing she was yelling.

"Yea...fired up...that's the phrase for it..." Blaise whispered under his breath while trying to suppress laughter. Pansy glared at him.

"I will execute you," Pansy threatened darkly. Blaise smirked down at the table. They looked up as the first years flooded in. McGonagall laid the old Sorting Hat on the footstool. Per usual, the hat began to sing a cringy rhyme to start the sorting. McGonagall began to name off first years and there were a few Slytherins here and there. Finally, after a few words from Dumbledore, food appeared on the plates in front of them. Everyone began to respectfully fill their own plates while shooting the Gryffindors (who were tearing the food apart like rabid animals) a glare every so often.

"Those Gryffindors are really something. Were they born in a barn and raised by wolves?" Pansy snarled as one of them caught an entire chicken leg in their mouth, resulting in loud cheers.

"Half of them, probably," Draco smirked, biting into an apple.

"At least we don't have to deal with them. Pretty smart they sorted all the reckless idiots into one secluded tower," Blaise chuckled. Pansy nodded while cutting into her turkey slice.

"So, what did you do over the summer?" Draco asked lightly.

"Mother was throwing formal dinner parties almost every day, saying I need to meet wealthy suitors. So, pretty lame. You?"

"Read and... yeah, I read," Draco looked down with a smile.

"How is it that the ice prince of Slytherin, who is supposedly heartless, such a dork?" Blaise smirked at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh shut up, you twat," Draco huffed. Blaise laughed and Pansy joined in. The laughter was cut short by yelling.

"You know what? Fuck you, Ron! What I do and who I do it with is none of you fucking concern!" Granger yelled and stormed out of the hall.

"UH-OH! TROUBLE IN PARADISE!" Blaise yelled as she threw open the doors of the Great Hall.

"Shut up, Blaise," Pansy rolled her eyes and threw an entire potato at his forehead, "I need to use the restroom." Pansy walked calmly out of the hall. Blaise looked mortified as potato chunks rolled down his face. Draco muffled his laughter with his hand as Blaise frantically tried to remove the potato from his face. He was still trying to pick the pieces of potato out of his hair when they started downstairs toward the dungeons.

Blaise sat at the mirror combing out the potato for at least an hour before resigning to his bed. Draco took the chance to wash his face before bed. He splashed his face with cold water and looked up at the mirror. He then realized the small flakes of red in his eyes that were almost unnoticeable but definitely there. He was getting hungry.

\--------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
